Of These Forgotten Memories
by Dancing Doll
Summary: Songfic about Naruto's feelings... Warning: this fic contains shounen-ai SasuNaru


Of These Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song, Sakurairo Mau Koro by Mika Nakashima.

**A/N: Hi! Ok...this songfic contains Yaoi -SasuNaru^^ Enjoy..and reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

_Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori_

_When the cherryblossom colors flutter, I'm alone_

He looks up.

"Aah, Sakura-chan!"

_Osae kirenu mune ni tachi tsuku shiteta __  
Standing exhausted, I can't cut off these feelings bottled up inside_

"It's getting late."

"I know."

He plastered a large smile across his face, taking care not to give away anything. She looks slightly convinced; she smiles uncertainly back.

"Well...I'll be going now. Ja mata ne."

"Ja, Sakura-chan!"

He watches in relief as the pink head finally walks away. He was afraid for a second -

_Wakabairo moyureba omoi afurete_

_When the color of new leaves shake, feelings overflow_

-that he would be found out.

Naturally, and obviously, Sakura would find out sooner or later, but Naruto decided that he prefered later.

His hand clutched the folds of his bright orange jacket. _It hurts. Alot._

"Sasuke..."

_It hurt even to say his name aloud._

Naruto glanced around; there seemed to be no one in sight.

_Subete wo miushinai anata he nagareta_

_I lost sight of everything and drifted towards you  
_

His hands trembled. He bit his lip. It was shameful but -

- the tears were threatening to fall.

And he feared if the first tear fell

_Meguru kigi tachi dakega_

_The trees around us told us in silence_

the tears would not stop raining down.

He curled his hands into fists.

Sasuke.

_'Hn.'_

He would smirk.

_'How pathetic can you get, Dobe?'_

Naruto stared at the fallen leaves on the ground.

_Futari wo miteita no_

_That we would_

He didn't want to admit it.

_Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to_

_People don't have to be limited to one place_

He wouldn't. Ever.

_Sotto oshie nagara  
When the withering leaves change color, I am next to you_

Not aloud anyway.

Sometimes Naruto hated him so much. For making him feel this way.

But-

_Karehairo someteku anata no tonari_

_And as the passing days fade, our love changes_

Sometimes Naruto wondered if it was just Fate.

He saw that his jacket was getting wet.

_Utsurui yuku hibi ga ai he to kawaru no_

_But please, let these trees_

He glanced at the sky.

The sun was setting, its bright orange and yellow hues streaked across the sky.

_Douka kigi tachi dake wa_

_Protect these feelings_

There was no sign of rain anywhere.

Naruto felt his face and suddenly knew why.

_kono omoi wo mamotte_

_Silently rustling your leaves above us_

He wiped his eyes impatiently, afraid that someone might be watching.

Naruto tried to smile, the smile he used to wear so often.

_Mou ichido dake futari no uede_

_Just one more time.._

He missed his teme.

So badly that it was like a headache that wouldn't go away.

_It was so very painful..._

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He jolted up to see the shy heirdess of the Hyuuga clan - Hinata.

"Yo, Hinata," he grinned. It felt stiff, as though his facial muscles have long forgotten how to smile.

Hinata smiled sadly. Naruto wished that she'd leave, too.

"It's getting late, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded.

It was the exact same thing Sakura had told him.

_Sotto ha wo yurashite_

_Before long, the seasons will pass_

"Ja ne."

"Ja."

He leaned back, against the hard stone of the bench.

_Yagate toki wa futari wo_

_And we will be taken somewhere else  
_

He blinked hard, thinking about the memories.

Ah, those half-forgotten memories of team seven.

_Doko he yakonde yuku no _

_But right now, there's only one thing I know_

Kaka-sensei...

Sakura-chan...

And...Sasuke-teme.

_His_teme.

_Tada hitotsu dake tashikana ima wo_

_Embrace me, silently_

Naruto stood up, quite suddenly.

He would find his teme.

* * *

_Sotto dakishimeteita_

_Covered by the snow, the feelings get lost_

"Maybe it's time to give up, Naruto."

He stared at Sakura, all worn out and beaten up.

Her eyes held a new light - resignation.

She had given up.

_Yuki keshou madoe wa omoi hagurete_

_The footprints vanish, sounds disappear in vain_

He was alone, once again.

From the beginning, it was an impossible dream of getting their team mate back.

_Ashiato mo keshiteku otonaki itazura_

_But please, let these trees_

But Naruto wanted to try.

To hope against hope that somehow, someday, Sasuke might come back.

"No. I'll find him. I definatly will."

"Naruto!"

_Douka kigi tachi dake wa_

_Protect these feelings_

He ran off into the darkness.

Alone.

* * *

"Why won't you come back? Sasuke!" his cries were choked with tears.

They landed on deaf ears.

"Go home."

_Kono omoi wo mamotte  
"Eien" no naka futari todomete_

_So that, frozen in eternity_

"I...love you."

* * *

_Koko ni iki tsudukete_

_We may live on here_

"Naruto..."

_Meguru kigi tachi dakega_

_The trees around us told us in silence_

He slowly opened his eyes.

Bright pink hair greeted him. Green eyes stared at him anxiously.

_Futari wo miteita no_

_That we would both see_

"...I-I thought you were dead....Naruto.."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He stared at her, his gaze softening.

_Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to  
Sotto oshie nagara  
_

"Sakura-chan...."

_People don't have to be limited to one place_

She looks at him.

He closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

_Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori_

"I couldn't bring him back..."

He is crying now, as well.

_When the cherryblossom colors flutter, I'm alone_

"But...I love him...."

_Anata he no omoi wo kamishimeta mama_

"And I'll bring him back....someday...."

_Savoring my thoughts of you_

"Because I'll love him for the rest of my life."


End file.
